Gammetan Civilization
__TOC__ News *(2010/06/24) Fin Asura becomes the Supreme Chancellor in the general elections. *(2010/06/21) The Senate declares that it will hold the elections on the 24th due to the Supreme Chancellor's assassination. *(2010/05/25) Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus is assassinated and nearly killed. He is aloud to stay on for this term but will probably be voted off on the next one. *(2010/04/07) The Gammetan Civilization declares that it is merging with the Hydephiilan Senate *(2010/04/01) Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus stayed in power at the general elections this april. *(2010/03/30) Military production ceases. Except the ''Domestic''-classes *(2010/03/06) The Gammetans decide to fund 35% more than what they had into Project Devlabordich, minusing 10.5 days from production (Due for the 19th). *(2010/02/14) Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus starts hearing people from cross-galaxy when they say "March 1sr" because he's so nervous about his upcoming election. *(2010/02/04) All factories are moved to AS-A3-D14 3040-09 *(2010/02/03) The name changing happened. Kortorisan > Gammetan Introduction The Gammetan Civilization, or The Gammetan Nation, previously The Kortorisan Civilization/Nation, is a civilization populated by only Humans, Repilicators and Kreplicators. This civilization is currently in coalition with The Hydephiilan Senate as an Advisal state. They have a governmental system they call the Senate. They originate from "a galaxy far far away", but when they entered a war with an unknown enemy and were drove back to 1 planet, they decided to go to "another galaxy far far away". They named their first planet Kortorisa IV, but moved to another planet. Their current capital is AS-A3-D14 3040-09, Fetrodasa IX, or just Fetrodasa (although Fetrodasa is the name of the star system) Government and Politics Government 's Government is a republican Senate. It was established when they found the new planet, Kortoris IV. Which has been semi-abandoned. Senate Members The Senate is made up of various parties from various planetary systems. Some can be businesses, corporations, political and economic parties. In the main senate building, there are pods for each party, some members are in the pods, some are not. Note that when a party is in power they may have double the leader, vices, and members at the Chair. *'The President of the Senate'—The President is the supreme leader of the senate, although, he/she has no chancellor powers. He/she can include/disinclude businesses, coporations, and economic parties, but not political as they are automatically added. The president also has a 5% vote on a party and a 10% vote on a chancellor. The President it chosen by a voting process between the parties of the senate which occurs every 5 years, a 50% vote is required for the president to be removed from office. *'The Supreme Chancellor'—The Supreme Chancellor is an elected President of the Kortorisan Nation. It is the supreme leader of the Kortorisan nation and can operate in their choice. The Supreme Chancellor is chosen by the public and the senate in a vote. The chancellor has to be in the party that is in power, and is required to get the most votes. *'Vice Chair'—The Vice Chair overviews all senate meetings and is a kind of senate lord. They can decide senate-private meetings and have a 5% vote on petitions. They are elected every .25 years by the senate and can be in any position politically. *'Party Chancellor'—1 of the party leaders (elected by the party it's self) take the place of Party Leader Chair in the senate, they have the vote of the party they are from. They can freely (dependant on the situation) add a comment, not object *'Party Vices'—2 of the party vices (elected by the party it's self) attends as the Party Vice Chairs. They are to convince the party leader on their decision on the parties behalf. They can freely object to the statement on their party's behalf without permission from the Leader, to prevent Despotism. *'Party Members'—5 party members (elected by the party it's self) may take the Party Memeber Chairs. They can try to persuade the Vices to speak on their view as they are the party's base. Election system The elections are as follows: *President of the Senate: 1 year (April 19th) - just the Senate. 50% needed to change president. *Party in Power: 6 months (Jan, July 1st) - Public and Senate. *Supreme Chancellor: 2 months (Jan, April, July, October 1st) - Public and Senate. *Vice Chair: 2 months (15th) - just the Senate. 40% needed to change. Candidates Candidates for the upcoming general election: *''The Gammetan Republican Party'' **'Findal Xorphuy'—Selfish, nationalist, anti-social, peaceful, economic-centered **'Klino Fitchu'—Kind, vengeful, military-centered, believes the senate should adopt more and quicker power. *''Secrondo System Emperors'' **'Hokomachi Xioalix'—Militaristic, peaceful, patriotic, celebrate-ful, creates a happy atmosphere. *''Gammeta Republican and Militia Party'' **'Opti'pau Rixon'—Complicated/Difficult (socially), wants to split up society (social classes), militaristic, patriotic. **'Fin Asura'—Quiet, cogitable, attentive, kind, peaceful, expansive, reflective. **'Legisaltu Korlnus'—Easy, influencial, militartistic, believes in expanding the Gammetans through cloning and automation, increased security. **'Hichimi Wakinindya'—Honourable, stubborn, patriotic, ideologist. **'Pullar Mathinx'—"Cool", thinks to expand entertainment and advertisement, expanding the economy, mindful, self-centered, proud. **'Ixus Prime'—Concentrates to what the people want, unpredictable, kind, socially experienced, psychological *''Communist Independance Party'' **'Torlu Artodon'—Tough, fair, militaristic, nationalist, totalitarian, adaptive. **'Nagalt Ionust'—Court-centered, unpredictable, unfair, mysterious, indeterminable. **'Eron Xintulus'— *''Federal Institution'' **'Talar Polichi'— **'Erdonio Yulimatera'— **'Trontu Mendous'— **'Fletchinto Darbelour'— Parties The Gammetan Republican Party: The Republican Party are currently in power. They are led by Jedia Xarus, which secures their dominance over other parties. *Supports Republican ways *Alot of publicity, also an added factor is the Corporation they are in *Choose to give all citizens free will *Only bonus currency, where a person gets basic-needs for free and dependant on their working efficiency is the amount of bonus money they get. *Complete gender & racial equalism. *Turtles at growing. *Not very trust worth. *Not-so-good war tactics/ways. *Left winged Secrondo System Emperors: The System Emperors plan to devide the Government into federal states, into nations, if you will. They plan on having one overall Emperor, and one for each of the 10 planned nations. *Total despots *Known for their endurance during a war time and impecible tactics for expansion *Rather rush-full. *Also known for their resistance to going crazy when in power. *Moderate publicity. *Honorable, they keep to their word. *When in power, they have total ownership over The Gammetan Civilization. *React to revolts with peace/contradictions. *Standard Economy. *Middle-left winged Gammeta Republican and Militia Party: (Oftern called the R&M) This party is known for it's increadible war tactics and long-term strategies. *Supports the Senate *Militaristic *Try to get most things with militaristic ways. *Mid-winged. *Increadibly good, war tactically. *Support freedom. *Promise to change nothing during war times. *Standard Economy. *Maturing publicity *Deceptive during their none-adminstrative periods. *Made up of a mixed range of people *Total multi-culture and multi-racism. Communist Independance Party: The GSI (Gammetan Socialist Independance Party) is a communist party devoted to making the population totally equal in social class. Their growing publicity is beginning to worry the Republican party. *Against the Senate. *Growing publicity *Propose a fair and free environment to the limits of Socialism. *Left winged. Federal Institution: The Federal Institution will make rulers over certain towns, who contact the leaders of the state/city their in, who contacts the planet leader, then the Supreme Chancellor on what they want. This system is though the unite the Gammetan citizens with the government, as they think it is meant to be. Growing publicity *Supporst the senate *Fairly new. *Federational *Mid-Right winged *Very peaceful stratergies *Most leaders are Liberals. Legal Gammeta is a democracy and therefore anyone can express, say or do anything they want. The Legislative branch amend and repeal the laws, which limit only actions of citizens. Labour The Gammetans use a Semi-automated labour society wherebycivilians upkeep and maintain the machine that work the labour. About 40% of the population are involved in Labour, 25% into Science, 30% into businesses, and 5% other. Economy Ever since the Republicans came into power, they put in a "bonus currency system". In this, a civilian gets the basic needs including free health care, free transport, free food, a free house (it's value is dependant on the state's income), free necessities. Everyone, however, has to get pad this thing called "bonus". They get it as a salary, not for how much they work. They can use it to purchase the none-necessities of life, such as a new house, higher qulaity food etcetera. Religion Currently, Gammeta is under Free Religion. Anyone can beleive in or worship who or what they like. However, if they want religion attributes and structures, the state will not supply then with the resources needed. They have to group together and do it themselves. The state would normally advertise and recommend Athiest, however. Society The Gammetan general populace are relatively laid back and relaxed due to their lack of occupation involving hard labour, about 70% were just involved in maintainance of machines that do labour. Clothing Clothing in Gsmmeta was generally made up from creams, browns and shades of gray. Oval patterns or garments were a frequent fashion throughout the establishment. Communication Perrats Portable electronic radio wave reciever and transmittion devices, or Perrats, are similar to mobile phones (cellphones). They are capable of transmitting video files, picture files, live audio/video, and text messaging via Perrat Tranmittion Towers (PTTs). Each perrat is asigned a "Perrat Identification Code Card", or Picc, which has it's own set code. To send audio/video files, a user has to select the file then transmit it to the reciever's code. Codes, although available to every perrat on the omninetwork, can be stored in the perrat for quick use. Different models have different features. The most basic of models can only transmit and read files using text. Simple models can transmit and read text files and a live audio feed, sometimes video. The most advanced can send and recieve text, video, audio and live video/audio feeds. They can also connect to the PTT, which broadcast news updates, adverts and music. *A user does not have to connect to another Perrat in order to do this. *The feed from PTT cannot be trasmitted through perrats. Communication Stations In Gammeta, there are thousand, if not millions, of communication stations set out around each planet. They are accessable by Citizens. The Citizen must input his/her citizen code, assigned at the start of his/her life, have his/her thumbprint, eye and brain scanned by advanced scanners - the scanning takes about 1 second. He then dials either a Perrat, or another Communication Station. The Communication Station has access to the omninetwork and an interactive global map showing each communciation station (zoomable and stuff). Being on the Communication Station for more than 3.5 hours each week will enforce an unspecified charge over time. Education The Gammetan educational system is increadible optional in the late stages. It is controlled by the government, set up by the government and managed by the government. Citizens may not set up schools but may request for one to be. Schools are set out around each globe, there is about one per every 500 meters. Children must attend the first year of school on september after his/her 4th birthday. Here, they learn the basics of knowlege for 5 hours a day, with small breaks between each 1 hour session and a lunch break, for 6 years. As soon as they enter school, they undergo a 4 week test. This test involves a robot teaching the child in sevral different ways. After each way is completed, a test is given then the knowlege of the given subject is wiped from the child's memory and they teach in an alternate method. This allows the school to know which way the child will learn best. The child is then placed with other children that learn in the same way for 6 years under basic education on general knowlege (math/s, english, science etc.). After the 6 years, the child chooses 6 subjects of which to study (compulsory ones are Math/s, English, Science/s and Citizen learning (on how the society works). These, however, do not take up the 6 chosen subjects). He/she is pu t in a class with children of the same learn group (grade/year), similar abilities and the same optimal method of learning and they learn those subjects for 3 years. When they have compelted the 3 years, they are given a test on their knowlege which will require extensive revision. Usually, the last .5 year is used up revising, even in class. Then when they get their score, they use them to try to get into Concentrated Learning Centers. If they get into it, they are set a course and aquire a certificate of concentrated knowlege (CCK), which can get good jobs. Family & relationships Free time Hygiene Living accommodation Occupation Transport Military The Gammetan Military was known to lack independance. They very much took all orders literally from the Supreme Chancellor, and followed them as if the Commander-in-Chief had given the orders. The military has recently (2010/06) undergone reorganization and is now split up into 4 branches: *Gammetan Army *Gammetan Navy *Gammetan Air Force *Gammetan Engine Bat See Also *Gammetan *Gammetan Military *Gammetan Ship Yards *List of Gammetan businesses *List of Gammetan colonies *List of Gammetan supreme chancellors Category:Civilizations Category:Kortorisan Category:List of T articles Category:Epic Category:List of G articles